The Frozen Heart
by curiousoyster
Summary: Elsa is having a hard time dealing with her parents' death. Will the man and his reindeer friend help her recover? Chapter three is up! Kristoff visits Elsa in her isolated cabin in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

_Split the ice apart_

_And break the frozen heart_

The king and queen's tombstones stood high atop a grassy cliff at the edge of the forest. Surrounding it was a sea of black. One by one, people payed their respects. Women were sniffing, holding back tears, the men gave a short bow, and some children threw flowers. They all gave their royal highness a last glance of gratitude and hope before each going on their own way.

Kristoff and Sven were hiding under a tree's cover observing the whole ceremony. When the crowd started leaving, they both approached the graves. The grass felt like sacred ground and each unconsciously stepped lightly. As they did so, they heard a rustle in the bushes behind them. Sven grunted in fear and Kristoff brushed his coat to calm him down. Slowly, they both approached the source of the noise, Sven trailing behind Kristoff.

"Come out." Kristoff gently invited. "Don't be scared." He assumed the source was a friendly animal.

Leaves rustled once more and steps were heard getting increasingly faster and farther from the two. Kristoff rode Sven and ran after it until they heard a shrill cry. It's hurt, thought Kristoff. He told Sven to run faster towards the direction of the voice and there he found a young lady with silver hair down on the ground. Sven grunted and Kristoff agreed, "It's a she."

Kristoff never beheld someone like this lady. She had long platinum blonde hair elegantly tied up in a bun, some strands brushing her pale forehead. Her tall, slender figure was covered with a simple black dress and blue gloves. The left one was ripped and the lady's blood was slowly tainting that glove red. The lady looked at him, her blue eyes a mix of fear and anxiety. Kristoff could think of only one thing to compare her to. "She's like... ice.", he whispered.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Sven nudged him forward to help the lady. The lady moved back in response.

"Please don't be afraid. We won't hurt you.", Kristoff knelt down and the lady crossed her wrists over her chest in defense, putting her wound right in front of her.

"My name is Kristoff and this is my friend Sven.", he gestured to themselves with a smile. "We're here to help you."

Kristoff extended his hand to reach for the lady's injured arm. The moment they touched, the lady exclaimed "Stay away from me!" and then hurriedly looked at her hands, worried.

Cold as ice, thought Kristoff. He sighed and got up. "Well, if you don't want our help, I have no choice but to leave you here." He called Sven and walked away. Sven kept grunting, telling him that they shouldn't leave a helpless girl alone in the woods.

"What am I supposed to do Sven?", Kristoff complained. "She clearly doesn't want us there. She acts like I'm a hooligan or something!"

Sven continued to persuade Kristoff, making him guilty about what he had done. "Fine." Kristoff finally gave in with a grunt. "I'll try again. But if she screams at me, I would leave her there to be eaten by bears."

The two went back and saw the lady sitting down under a tree trying to tie her glove around her injured arm to no avail. She heard them approaching and she looked up. "Why are you here again?", she said with some irritation.

Kristoff gave Sven an I-told-you-so look but Sven just grunted and gave him a nudge. "Look here miss.", Kristoff began to explain.

"The name's Elsa.", she snapped. Kristoff was surprised to hear her introduce herself albeit quite rudely.

"Well Elsa", Kristoff continued carefully pronouncing Elsa's name. "I would gladly respect your need for privacy but my friend Sven here insists that I help you.", he glared back at Sven. Elsa looked at Sven and saw the reindeer smile though she personally didn't think reindeers could smile.

"I don't need help.", Elsa answered in a slightly lighter tone. "I can manage."

"See Sven? She doesn't need us.", Kristoff told his friend. Sven grunted and walked to Elsa, pointing to her glove with his mouth.

"Sven says I should help you tie that.", Kristoff translated.

"You speak reindeer?", Elsa replied incredulously.

"Will you let me help you or what.", Kristoff snapped. He approached Elsa, knelt down and got the glove in his hands before Elsa could utter 'Don't'. He gently laid down Elsa's arm and wrapped the glove around it.

"Your arm is cold and the bleeding has decreased. Did you put ice?", asked Kristoff.

Elsa did not expect to hear this observation but she simply replied, "Where do you think will I get ice in such a place?"

Kristoff shrugged his shoulders and said it didn't matter. He secured the glove with a knot. Elsa just watched him quietly as he did this and was surprised to see him stand up.

"Well that's that. We're leaving." Kristoff called Sven and they turned their back on Elsa, Sven looking back at her once more.

"Wait."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This was short. I'm still undecided if I'll make this a oneshot or a multi-chaptered story. I've always liked Kristoff for Elsa, I don't know if a lot of people feel the same way haha, but I just had the urge to write this now. What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

Glenda pressed her hand against the doors of Elsa's bedroom and felt that they were cold. A worried expression took over her face. She knocked and inquired about the princess' condition. "Are you alright Princess Elsa? I'm coming in."

Elsa did not want anyone in her room, not even Glenda who was the sole servant allowed inside, but she did not have enough energy to drive her away. Glenda pushed the door open since it seemed to be stuck. She went inside the room and saw that the hinges were frozen.

"I'm alright Glenda.", Elsa limply said.

The whole room was covered in a layer of ice, the floors, the ceilings, even the furniture. Elsa was sitting down, her back against the window pane whose glass was already frosted with ice. Her head was resting on her curled up knees and she lifted it up as Glenda approached.

"Your highness...", Glenda gasped.

Elsa's eyes were swollen with all the crying and sullen because of all the sleepless hours. She was a shade paler than usual and the light in her eyes was almost dim. She tried her best to curve her mouth up into a smile and was surprised to feel Glenda's arms wrapped around her tight.

"My dear princess.", Glenda uttered, her eyes on the verge of tears. She hugged the princess and could already feel the edges of Elsa's bones. "I have failed the king and queen. I have not taken care of you well."

Elsa has almost forgotten how it felt to be hugged spending all her days locked up in her room. There was a warmth to it that lifted up her spirits in some way.

"I've forgotten how warm hugs can be.", she said to Glenda.

"It goes best with warm soup your highness.", Glenda smiled and quickly got up. She was pleased to see Elsa lightening up. She went over to the bedside table and got the soup that the princess failed to eat. She hasn't been eating actually, only filling herself with loneliness and sadness.

"Oh my, it has gotten cold."

Elsa smiled. "That would be my fault."

"No worries your highness.", Glenda energetically replied. She lit a fire in the room's fireplace and helped Elsa sit down by the fire. She then excused herself to get a warmer bowl of soup.

After days enclosed in her frozen room, Elsa found the warmth of the fire refreshing. Thank God for Glenda, she thought. Glenda was chosen by her parents to be her personal helper. After decreasing the staff and locking the gates, Glenda was the only person who was regularly by Elsa's side aside from her family. After the death of her parents, Elsa's social circle shrunk further and she found Glenda's presence even more valuable.

The fire was getting weaker because of the room's cold atmosphere so Elsa got up and added a few pieces of wood. As she did so, the fire lit upon the scar on her left arm. My circle didn't shrink after all, she thought. It's the same size if you consider the man and his reindeer friend, she smiled.

Glenda entered the room pushing a cart with a smoking hot bowl of soup on top. She prepared the soup by the fireplace for the princess to eat. Elsa took a sip and felt the color rising to her cheeks. She also felt the warmth spreading throughout her body and it made her take another spoonful. Glenda happily watched the princess eat.

After a few spoonfuls, Elsa put down her bowl and talked to Glenda. "I need a favor."

"Anything, your highness." Glenda was glad to hear Elsa's authoritative voice again and was pleased to be of service.

"I need some time away from the palace."

"You want to go to town Princess?" Glenda was quite surprised to hear the favor asked of her.

"No, not the town. I want to go somewhere farther where I can be alone; preferably somewhere cold."

"But the palace is your home. I cannot imagine your highness living in an abandoned shack in the middle of endless snow." Glenda's brows were in a furrow. Elsa was like her own daughter and she couldn't bear the princess living in unworthy circumstances.

"I've used up all my self control Glenda and still I have covered my room in ice." Elsa gestured around her room. "I want to be able to grieve my parents' death without the fear of freezing the entire kingdom."

"But Princess..." Glenda was hesitant. Elsa was her responsibility after all. She could almost feel the King's glare and the Queen's worried eyes.

"I will be Queen soon.", said Elsa with slight anxiety in her voice. "I need some time to put myself together before that."

Glenda was quiet. She was still weighing her decision carefully. It was as though the kingdom's fate was suddenly on her hands!

"Please Glenda." Elsa held Glenda's hands in hers. "You're the only one who can help me."

Glenda could never refuse Elsa's eyes, not when she was a kid, not now, and perhaps not ever. She let out a sigh and surrendered to the Princess' wishes.

"My uncle once owned a cabin in the woods near the north mountain. I suppose I can fix that up for you."

Elsa smiled and hugged Glenda tightly. She whispered heartfelt thanks and they started to discuss their plan.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the woods is a clearing where a small log cabin can be found. Elsa arrived at dawn in a carriage with Glenda. They entered the cabin and Elsa looked around. It had no rooms but it had everything necessary for a comfortable stay. It had a single bed covered with soft and clean sheets. There was a table, a couple of chairs in the middle and some cupboards by the wall. It wasn't like her well-decorated room in the palace but it was definitely homey in its simplicity.<p>

"This is perfect.", Elsa told Glenda with a smile. "Thank you."

"This is awfully small your highness, even smaller than your bedroom.", replied Glenda slightly embarassed. "I would have asked my brothers to make it bigger but we only had time to patch it up."

"This will do. Thank you for putting it together in such short notice." Elsa replied.

Elsa looked at the bath behind the cabin and Glenda showed her how it worked.

"You put firewood here if you want a hot bath.", explained Glenda. "But don't worry your highness. I will be here to do this for you."

"You don't have to do everything for me Glenda.", Elsa replied. "You're not supposed to be here all the time. I need to learn how to live on my own."

Glenda once again was uneasy. It was the first time that the princess would be far from her and it made her anxious to think of all the bad things that could happen.

"Oh dear Princess", Glenda worriedly said. "Are you sure I shouldn't stay here? What about palace guards? Are you sure you don't want any?"

Elsa explained that she can manage by herself. "I have magic powers Glenda. I can protect myself.", she teased. "Just please take care of Anna instead of distressing over me."

Glenda let out a sigh and went inside to unpack the few things that Elsa decided to bring. Elsa followed her and helped her. Glenda was on the verge of tears.

"Please don't cry Glenda.", Elsa gently said. "I asked for this."

Glenda felt guilty that the princess had to trade her gown for simple garments usually worn by commoners. Even her hair was different. It was now arranged in a simple braid instead of the usual elegant bun.

"I'm sorry you have to wear these things your highness.", said Glenda in a sad tone.

"They're just clothes Glenda. It's all part of the plan.", replied Elsa trying to comfort Glenda. "This is good. I get to be in my people's shoes. This will help me rule them better as Queen."

"You will be a most wonderful Queen your highness.", said Glenda sniffing back tears.

After everything was unpacked, Glenda was preparing to leave. They went outside where the carriage was waiting.

"I will come back later to bring your food Princess."

"Don't worry about me. You shouldn't come here too often Glenda. People will suspect.", warned Elsa. No one knew except for Glenda that the princess was staying there.

"Oh Princess Elsa!", exclaimed Glenda and she hugged Elsa tightly. She ran through all the precautions she has been telling Elsa over the past few days - locking the doors, eating well, not talking to strangers etc.

Elsa smiled and told Glenda that she'll be fine. She thanked her once more and led Glenda to the carriage. Glenda kept waving and shouting goodbyes as she rode on. Elsa watched Glenda's carriage get smaller and smaller in the distance. Soon, she was alone.

* * *

><p>Kristoff arrived home after a long day at work with Sven. He saw the trolls huddled among each other and buzzing like a swarm of bees. When Bulda saw him coming, she excitedly rolled towards him and greeted him.<p>

"What's the fuss all about?", asked Kristoff.

"There's a girl!", answered Bulda delighted.

"A girl?", Kristoff was still confused.

A younger troll rolled towards them and added, "There's a girl with silver hair!"

Silver hair?, thought Kristoff. Is that...

"She just moved to the abandoned cabin today with her aunt.", explained Bulda. "You should go and befriend her."

"I have enough friends. I don't need another one.", replied Kristoff hiding his curiosity.

"Sven is your only friend.", teased the young troll who went up to Kristoff's shoulder.

"You don't have a female friend Kristoff.", said Bulda. "How on earth will we see your cute babies if you don't have a female friend?" Bulda squeezed Kristoff's cheeks as she was saying this.

"Woah, woah, hold up. Babies?", was Kristoff's shocked reply.

The trolls all bugged Kristoff to introduce himself to the new girl and Kristoff finally said yes below the pile of excited trolls jumping around his already tired body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback. I didn't know Kristoff and Elsa received much love. I personally call them Elstoff though haha. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. More to come! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the heck is that cabin?", Kristoff's frustrated voice filled the air. He's been going around in circles with Sven for at least an hour now.

Sven grunted in agreement and gave Kristoff a teasing glare.

"I'm not excited to see her Sven!", he mightily defended. "I'm just a bit curious.", his voice trailed and some color rushed to his cheeks.

They both agreed to go around one last time before giving up and going home. Sven carefully treaded the path, his nose sniffing and his ears widely alert. Kristoff did the same, neck was about to break looking around for the darned cabin. They walked on seeing nothing but trees, trees, and more trees.

Kristoff was slowly losing hope, his head hung low, when he saw a spark of blue light and snowflakes in the corner of his eye. His spirits were up in an instant and he rode Sven towards that direction.

* * *

><p>Elsa was getting adjusted to her new place and she found the cold and quiet very comforting. She was outside the cabin, letting the cold crisp air fill up her lungs, her hands raised up, as though she was a bird finally out of her cage.<p>

Elsa wanted to sit outside but there was no chair available. She was about to head inside to get a chair out but before she knew it, her hand already fashioned an ice bench. Ever since getting a scar on her left arm, Elsa has stopped wearing a glove there. Come to think of it, she's not quite sure why that is. What's gotten into me?, she thought.

Looking around, Elsa saw that she was alone and she thought that it would be alright to let her left arm free. It's been a while since Elsa openly used her powers. She knew what she wanted to build next.

* * *

><p>"Holy ice caps!", Kristoff exclaimed in utter amazement as he saw Elsa's ice sculptures.<p>

Elsa was shocked to see him around and a number of concerns raced through her head. She swiftly got out her glove from her pocket and put it on before Kristoff could fully come close. Kristoff was running towards the sculptures and Sven ran after him.

"Sven.", whispered Elsa with a smile. Sven bowed his head and acknowledged her greeting. Kristoff didn't mind them. His attention was all on the ice.

Kristoff studied the half-finished sculptures of the king and queen carefully. Elsa only had time to finish the upper part of their body up to the torso because of Kristoff's sudden appearance. "Damn. These look real and I'm not even sure how they look like in real life!"

Kristoff's arm was up and he wanted so bad to touch the sculptures but he was hesitant. Somehow it felt a bit awkward touching royalty even if they were ice.

"You may touch them.", Elsa gave him permission.

Kristoff removed his glove and touched the sculptures. He whistled and said they were flawless. He traced their features carefully. "This detail! Oh wow. I think I'm gonna fall in love."

Elsa just looked at Kristoff in surprise. "How can someone love ice so much?", she mused.

Sven grunted and Elsa seemed to understand.

Kristoff spent a couple of minutes praising the ice sculptures before he finally realized how awkward he might have looked. He then stopped, raised his hand behind his head, and said sorry. "I tend to get carried away when it comes to ice.", he explained, some color rising to his cheeks.

"Sven says it's your life.", Elsa replied smiling at Sven.

She understands Sven?, Kristoff thought incredulously. He looked at Sven and Sven gave him a teasing glance. "Uh, yeah. You see I sell ice for a living."

"I don't see you bringing ice.", Elsa glanced over at their empty cart.

"It's my off day. Sven and I were just walking around and we suddenly saw your place.", Kristoff explained.

Walking around, Sven thought. More like looking aimlessly for this place!, he grunted. Shut up Sven, Kristoff glared.

"Is it easy to find this place?", Elsa asked with a hint of worry.

Kristoff sensed this and he reassured her. "Not really..." Not at all!, he thought. "Sven and I are just really used to this place."

He noticed Elsa thinking deeply and he tried to change the subject. "How's your arm? I didn't know you're such a talented sculptor!"

Elsa thanked him again and said that her arm was fine. She told them to rest for a while and she went inside her cabin to get some snacks.

"She looks different huh Sven.", Kristoff said while brushing Sven's coat, his back against the ice bench. He could remember the elegant young lady in the forest who was wary of other people. "She feels different.", he added with a smile.

Elsa came out of the cabin bringing a tray of cookies and tea which she laid down on the bench. Kristoff got some and said thank you with his mouth full. He was hungry after searching for the place.

"Don't you want some Sven?", Elsa asked. Sven shook his head and just rested on the ground.

"He prefers carrots.", Kristoff explained. "Where did you learn to sculpt? Is this your job? Why did you move out of the town?"

Kristoff realized he just bombarded Elsa with questions and he suddenly felt embarassed. He was about to explain himself when Elsa started answering. "I had this uh.. talent ever since I was a little girl.", she started. She was carefully choosing her words as she spoke. "It's just a hobby, something I do for fun. I don't really work."

Kristoff stood up upon hearing this and put his arms around the shoulders of the king and queen like the three of them were buddies. "These are works of art!", he exclaimed. "You should share this with the world!"

"They're yours if you like.", Elsa calmly replied. "I can make new ones."

Kristoff was dumbfounded. Did she really just say that? "These are worth a fortune! They must have taken so long to make. Are you sure?", he looked at Elsa as though she was a crazy lady giving away her kidneys.

"Sure.", she replied with a hint of a smile. "Take it as a token of my gratitude for helping me before."

Kristoff wanted to jump for joy but he controlled himself. He sat down hugging his ice sculptures like a little boy with new toys, a grin all over his face.

"You really love ice.", Elsa said softly, almost to herself. I wish I could love it as much as you do, she thought. Flashes of the incident with Anna darted across her mind and a gloom was starting to creep onto her.

"It's getting late.", Elsa announced as she got up. "I think it best that you leave now."

Cold again, thought Kristoff. Elsa picked up the tray and went inside the cabin without another word, sealing the door behind her with ice. Sven got up and grunted quite unsure of what just happened.

"Let's go Sven.", Kristoff said with a hint of disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This is so much fun to write haha. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am. Thanks for the feedback. Keep them coming! I love reading each and every one. See you in the next chapter. :)


End file.
